


That Night in Germany

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: In which Tony needs a hug, and Peter wants to give him everything.





	That Night in Germany

Tony, riddled with guilt about Rhodey but unable to do anything for him right now, straight up stays in Peter’s hotel room with him to make sure that he doesn’t have a concussion, to help bandage up scrapes, to ease him down from his post-battle high. He finally allows himself to relax a little when he is reasonably sure that Peter is okay, lying back on Peter’s bed with a heavy sigh.

Peter watches Tony out of the corner of his eye, rubbing his thumb absently over a bandaid on his thigh. The excitement of having his idol in his room still hasn’t worn off, but the weight of Tony’s guilt hangs heavy. “Are you okay, Mr. Stark?”

“Always.” Tony says flatly.

Peter turns, finally looking over Tony’s body for any obvious wounds. Peter grabs a cotton ball and the bottle of peroxide off the bed where Tony had been using it on him, and gently dabs it on one of the many scrapes on his arms. “It’s okay not to be okay, Mr. Stark.”

Tony looks at Peter, ready to protest, but stops when he sees the worry in Peter’s eyes. The kid’s face is dark, like he is trying to take on Tony’s feelings for him, and Tony smiles weakly. “Alright. I’m not okay. But I will be, okay?”

Peter nods, mirroring Tony’s smile. He grabs Tony’s other arm and pulls it across his front, wiping away dried blood. Despite sitting on the bed in only his boxers, Peter’s face flushes when he asks, “Would you please take your shirt off, Mr. Stark? For-for me to clean your cuts?”

“I should have taken you to dinner first, kid.” Tony quips playfully as he peels his shirt off, still damp with sweat and spots of blood.

Peter chuckles hollowly, gently dabbing at a gash in the center of Tony’s chest. His skin is a mess of scar tissue, raised and pink, and Peter absently rubs his finger over a particularly deep scar. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Tony asks quietly, watching Peter’s distracted fingers brush over his scars, forgetting about their original task.

“This probably hurt a lot. And Obadiah hurt you. And Cap hurt you. And now Mr. Rhodes is hurt, and you hurt for him, too.” Peter says quietly. “I wish there was someone who could help you stop hurting.”

Tony rests his hand on top of Peter’s, squeezing gently. “You’re doing a pretty good job so far, kid.” Tony looks into Peter’s eyes and smiles, startled when soft lips crush into his. Tony doesn’t move, his lips parted when Peter pulls back. “Uh, that’s…”

“I’m sorry…” Peter repeats, softer this time, looking away.

“No, wait.” Tony says. “Don’t be sorry, I just didn’t mean, I wasn’t.” Tony sighs softly. “You don’t have to do that, Pete. I wasn’t trying to come on to you. You’re helping me feel better… without that.”

Peter blinks, his lips twitching upward. “I know.”

“Oh.” Tony says quietly.

Peter moves in close to Tony’s face again, asking quietly, “Is this okay?”

“No, I’m pretty sure this is super illegal.” Tony murmurs, dipping his fingers into Peter’s hair. “But it’s okay not to be okay, so I think it will be alright.”

Peter’s eyes slip closed when Tony kisses him, firm and sure. Peter has no idea what to do past pressing his lips to Tony’s, but Tony doesn’t seem to mind, slowly guiding his mouth, pushing his tongue past his lips.

Peter is so focused on keeping up with Tony’s lips, that he doesn’t realize that he’s hard until Tony pulls him into his lap and he is gasping into his mouth. Peter blushes, suddenly self-conscious. “Is it not good for you?”

Tony quirks his brows. “Yeah, it’s good, what is it?”

“It’s- you’re not…” Peter motions towards Tony’s crotch.

Tony looks down, noting Peter’s erection and his lack of one. “Oh, no.” Tony chuckles softly. “I’m just an old man, it takes me longer to get it up. Here.” Tony shuffles awkwardly, tugging his pants down his legs without removing Peter from his lap. “Try that.” He presses Peter’s hips down gently, encouraging him to grind his hard-on into his soft cock.

Peter huffs softly, needing no further instruction to start winding his hips into Tony’s. Warm hands run up his stomach, dusting over his chest as teeth sink into his neck. “Oh-!”

Tony plays his fingers over Peter’s nipples as he sucks a mark onto his neck, sure to make it light enough that it will fade by the next morning. He’s not sure if he is more turned on by the physical contact, or by how clearly Peter’s inexperience is showing. He tries not to think about it too hard. Peter’s hips move sloppily, his arms suddenly wrapping around Tony’s chest as he comes to a dead halt.

“Fuck fuck fuck-!” Peter whispers into Tony’s shoulder, fists tight.

“Language, Parker.” Tony murmurs playfully, slipping hand into Peter’s underwear. He no sooner has his hand wrapped around the head of Peter’s cock than his palm is filling with fluid, and Tony’s brows are nearly in his hairline when he realizes that Peter has just lost it in his hand.

Peter makes a choked noise as he comes, his hips jarring involuntarily. Peter wilts into Tony’s body when he pulls his hand out of his underwear. “Oh my god, that was really good…”

“Jesus, you really are just a kid, aren’t you?” Tony murmurs, wiping his hand on the sheets. He smiles softly, planting a chaste kiss on Peter’s lips. “Ready for bed?”

Peter gaps his mouth, blushing. “Does that mean you don’t want to keep going?”

“You can keep going?”

Peter chuckles quietly. “Yeah I can go, like, two more times.”

Tony tries to remember how long ago it was that he could go more than one round without a period of sleep in between, but decides that his time would be better spent ridding Peter and himself of underwear. Before he can make a suggestion, Peter is between his legs, pressing kisses to his cock. “Fuck, kid.”

Encouraged by Tony’s swear, Peter eases his half-hard cock into his mouth, ignoring the tang of dried sweat. He does his best to move smoothly, and keep his teeth covered by his lips, and move his tongue a bit, and keep bobbing, and keep a constant pressure, and breathe. He can only keep it up for a couple minutes, enough to get Tony fully hard, before he carefully pulls away. “My jaw hurts…”

Tony flips their positions, dipping down between Peter’s legs and unsurprised to see that he is almost hard again. “You did great, take a breather.”

Peter sucks in a sharp breath when Tony easily takes him down, moving skillfully in a way that has Peter making a lewd noise in response.

Tony sucks Peter off like it’s nothing, unruffled when shaking fingers tangle in his hair, when twitching thighs squeeze around his head, when Peter is already sounding like he could come for a second time less than 5 minutes in.

Feet planted into the bed and back arching, Peter is putting all of his effort into making this last longer. But Tony’s mouth is so warm and slick around his cock that his brain is barely online at all, much less in a position to properly warn Peter than his orgasm is about to happen right now.

Tony chokes a bit when Peter’s hips suddenly lurch and he is coming over his tongue and down his throat, but he is recovering easily enough. He is careful as he pulls away not to drag his lips too firmly against Peter’s surely over-sensitive cock.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, I should have warned you!” Peter rasps, his mouth falling open when Tony locks eyes with him and swallows his load. “Woah…”

Tony gives a quick wink before dragging his pants into his lap, pulling out his wallet and retrieving a condom and a packet of lube.

“Do you have an STD?” Peter asks timidly.

If not for the purely innocent tone of Peter’s voice, Tony might be a bit offended. “No. Do you?”

Peter’s face lights up with a blush and he shakes his head. “I haven’t, I’ve never even-“ Peter motions indistinctly between himself and Tony.

“You’ve never had sex?”

“I’ve never done any of this.” Peter says quietly.

Tony doesn’t vocalize the choir of “oh shit”s happening in his brain right now. He isn’t sure if he is panicking that he has way overstepped a line as Peter’s mentor, or if his brain is just short circuiting at his arousal spiking through the roof. His shock must be obvious, because Peter is shrinking back into the bed.

“Do you think it’s gross?”

Peter’s voice drips with embarrassment and insecurity, and it is enough to sober Tony a bit. Tony smiles warmly, crossing the bed to give Peter a gentle kiss. “No, it’s not gross. It’s natural. You’re still just, ah…”

“Fifteen.”

“Fifteen.” Tony parrots quietly. “So it really makes sense that… that this is your first time…” Tony gives Peter a solid look. “Listen. I know this is really cool, you’re getting off with Iron Man or whatever, but I’m serious. You don’t have to do this. This-“ Tony motions to his erection. “This isn’t a contract. I can go handle this in the bathroom and we can go to bed. This won’t be the last time we are alone together, and you are only getting older and… less illegal to have sex with.”

“Mr. Stark-“

“No, shh, the adult is talking.” Tony says, referring just as much to himself as he is the rational part of his brain finally speaking up. “So don’t feel like this is your only chance to do this. And don’t feel like it has to be with me.”

“Mr. Stark.“ Peter says forcefully. “I really want this. I have been thinking about it since I was, like, twelve.” Pink flashes over Peter’s cheeks at the admission, but he continues. “I mean, thanks for being nice about it, I’m glad we can stop if I want to, but I was sort of hoping you’d, like, be rough and stuff.”

Tony swallows thickly, swinging a leg over Peter’s lap and landing with his elbows rested on either side of Peter’s head. “Is that how you imagine it?”

Peter gaps his mouth, finally murmuring, “Yeah.”

Tony grounds his hips into Peter’s, groaning at the feel of Peter’s hardening cock against his. “Naughty boy. Do you think about it when you touch yourself? Do you have to try to keep quiet so your aunt can’t hear you, while you fantasize about me fucking you?”

All Peter can do is nod, his mouth too full of whimpers for anything else to come out. Peter whines when Tony rolls off of him, but pipes down when he returns between his legs, spreading lube on his fingers.

Tony pushes his first finger in with some difficulty. His voice is dark as he asks, “Have you even fingered yourself before?”

“Nuh-uh.” Peter huffs, the significance lost on him.

Trying not to lose his mind, Tony takes a breath, steeling his resolve. He wants to fuck Peter into a non-verbal stupor now, but instead, he takes his time stretching him. He keeps up with one finger for what feels like hours until Peter finally relaxes into the feeling, and he adds a second. Tony keeps his mouth busy by kissing and nipping and licking over Peter’s thighs, his free hand roving gently over Peter’s stomach.

When Tony is sure Peter is ready, when he is three fingers deep and Peter is pushing down for more, when Peter is sobbing out pitiful “please”s and “more”s, Tony finally removes his fingers. He rolls the condom on and spreads lube over his cock, then moves his body over Peter’s, kissing him. Peter is gasping and huffing beneath him, and Tony smooths a hand through his hair. “Hey, hey, come back to me, kid.”

Peter swallows, straining to calm his breaths and lock his eyes on Tony’s. He’s having a hard time keeping quiet, keeping still, hitching his hips up to rut into Tony. “Please, please Mr. Stark, please-“

“Hey,“ Tony repeats, raising his hips out of Peter’s reach. He waits until Peter has some semblance of a grasp on himself, finally more or less growing still and silent beneath him. “Last chance to back out on this part. If you need to stop after we have started that’s fine, but I can’t give the first time back.”

Peter takes a steadying breath, looking Tony dead in the eye as he says, “Mr. Stark, I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now I am going to lose it.”

“You’re making it really hard for me to make your first time special, kid.” Tony chuckles, lining himself up with Peter’s entrance.

Peter actually seems brought back down to earth by that remark, his eyes clearer and his voice more solid when he says, “It’s you, Mr. Stark. It will be special no matter what you do.”

Tony doesn’t know what to say, and after Peter’s assurance that he doesn’t have to, Tony settles for kissing Peter gently as he pushes in. He kisses Peter through little whimpers, hand still carding soothingly through his hair. Tony is still for a long while when he bottoms out, keeping Peter grounded in his head as best he can.

“I’m good.” Peter murmurs into Tony’s mouth after a while. The tight push and pull of Tony’s hips is uncomfortable at first, and Peter whimpers softly at the stretch. Warm hands caress his face and stubble scratches along his jaw.

“Doing so well.” Tony coos into Peter’s ear, kissing at the sensitive skin surrounding it. “Taking me so good.” Peter makes a strangled noise at that, and Tony smirks, a suspicion creeping into his brain. “You’ve got such a tight hole, Peter, and you’re letting me ruin it.”

“Fuck-!” Peter gasps. Lust sparkes in his cock as the roll of Tony’s hips goes from uncomfortable to pleasant, Tony muttering rude things in his ear allowing his body to focus on that and relax into the movements. Peter is arching and keening into every thrust within minutes, hands grasping at Tony’s thighs.

“Ooh, there he is.” Tony huffs, his own arousal starting to rise to its peak. “My cock has you feeling so good, huh? Is it as good as you were hoping?”

Peter nods fervently. “Yeah, yeah, it’s-“ Peter is cut off when Tony wraps a hand around his cock, his affirmation replaced with a sob.

“Good. Listen, Peter.” Tony says, his thrusts becoming sloppy. “You’ve got me really close, I’m not going to be able to go much longer. Do you think you can come for me?” Tony barely has the words out of his mouth before Peter is crying out beneath him, his whole body pulling tight and snapping. Peter’s cock pulses in his hand, only a few drops of come actually drooling out onto Tony’s fingers.

Peter is so spent that he barely reacts to Tony’s weight resting on him and his hands shooting down to grip his knees. His body is holding onto consciousness by a thread, anticipating Tony’s end. Peter gasps quietly when Tony’s hips stutter and he gives a raspy shout, slamming himself hard into Peter as he comes.

Tony lies down beside Peter, tossing the condom in the direction of the trash can and pulling Peter into his side. There is a beat of silence before Tony asks, “You doing okay?”

Startled awake, Peter looks up at Tony, sending him a toothy grin. “Doing great. Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony presses a kiss to Peter’s head, ignoring how much younger Peter looks when he is sleepy, ignoring his post-orgasm clarity, ignoring the fact that Peter just said “thank you” with the same tone that he might use if Tony had signed an autograph for him. “You’re welcome, kid.”

“Please go to sleep.” Peter murmurs, barely lucid as he drifts off.

Tony’s lips twitch. There is no way that Peter can grasp the gravity of what just happened, or the guilt that is crashing over him, or just how much trouble they could be in if anyone found out. Peter just knows that Tony doesn’t sleep very well, and he wants him to get some rest, just for now.

Closing his eyes and reliving the past half hour in his mind, Tony eventually does as he is asked, falling asleep with gangly arms hugging his middle and mussed curls covering his shoulder. He could deal with the guilt tomorrow.


End file.
